


Claptrap's Place

by InTheEndItMatters



Series: Through the Borderlands [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEndItMatters/pseuds/InTheEndItMatters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A robot, a broken arm, a soldier trained in first aid, the warmth of magic, and Zer0 being Zer0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claptrap's Place

His ears still rang, goddamn that was a big explosion. Sitting up slowly Axton rubbed the side of his head, feeling a smooth wetness on his fingertips. He pulls his hand away and rubs his red fingers together with a frown. Great, just great.  
He was surrounded by snow, thick layers of it on the ground and more whipping through the air at breakneck speed. He had to put his hand up to his face to keep it out of his eyes enough to see even 5 feet.  
Standing up he looked around, the train was a wreck, unsurprisingly. That was enough explosives to take out a whole regimen of men. The short, stocky figure of the man he knew as Salvador laid face-down in the snow and he chuckled as he jumped up and said something only to be assumed as something profane in Spanish.  
Taking slow steps forward he assessed his own physical condition, it could’ve been much worse. A few bruised ribs and a smack on the head, hell, his ex-wife had done worse to him in bed. He smiled a bit at the thought and kneeled down once he reached Sal, offering the man his hand.  
He was heavy, to be expected, he wasn’t the… Slimmest of people. That was Mr. Shadow, thin as a rail. Axton looked around, where was that guy anyway? He turned back to Sal with a start at another loud explosion of Spanish coming out if the little man’s mouth. His arm was broken, an open fracture.  
Axton shoved his hand into the pack on the back of his belt before bringing out a white roll of bandages. “Hold tight, Sal, this’ll hurt but it’ll also help.” Axton took the stocky man’s arm and wrapped it in a tight layer of white, making sure to secure the bone so it won’t budge.  
“Gracias amigo, my thanks.” He said gruffly, still gritting his teeth.  
Axton smiled apologetically, he knew it must’ve hurt but he didn’t have anything to help with the pain. Instead he started to look around for the beautiful siren and that weird bean-pole guy. He just wanted to shove a hamburger in that guy's face… Mask… He shakes his head and helps Sal to his feet, fashioning a sling out of some more of the bandage roll, making sure to check his supply for the other two if they needed it.  
“Hey guys!” A woman’s voice shouted across the snow, “I found a robot! He says he has a place we can crash!”  
A blue light came closer to them and they looked at her, warmth radiating off of her skin and they look at each other, taking a space by her side to keep warm. That rail of a man will have to fend for himself, these three were getting someplace warm.  
The small robot lead them to a building covered in snow, opened it up and they all were relieved when they entered a room with a furnace already burning. The fact there were bandit bodies in it was slightly disconcerting but Axton decided to ignore it, he’d seen much worse. Done much worse.  
Suddenly there was a hand on the side of his head, over where he had smashed it against a chunk of ice. He whirled around, drawing his pistol, only to see the dark pane of glass in front of him. The figure tilted their head to the side ever so slightly and he reaches around into Axton’s pocket, pulling out the roll of bandages and wrapping it around his head gently.  
All Axton could do was stare, this man - thing - who had said they came here for the purpose of spilling blood was trying to prevent it from spilling out of him. He could hear a rip and the tall figure puts the roll back into Axton’s pack before gracefully strolling over to the furnace and looking down into it.  
Sal and Maya exchanged a confused look as the figure kneeled down by the fire, holding four-fingered hands out to its warmth.  
So it seemed friendly enough, Axton thought, this black figure. He already trusted Maya and Sal, they had covered him in the train car. But he wasn’t so sure about this man obsessed with killing.  
Time will tell, won’t it?


End file.
